


Beauty and the Beast

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: AU Haiji Towa, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Language, Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: A lonely mage finds love in an unlikely place.
Relationships: Towa Haiji/Adult Reader
Kudos: 2





	Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> The new version of “Beauty and the Beast” is here! Some parts were fleshed out, and Haiji has more of an attitude. As expected from him. Lol

##  ** Beauty and the Beast **

Night had settled in as you focused on battling a pack of werewolves that had invaded your village. This was how you spent most of your days, protecting your home from dangerous outsiders. Your staff’s gemstone created powerful attacks, stopping them from targeting any villagers. Not a single werewolf was going to lay a paw on anyone as long as you were there. As a mage that recently graduated from magic school, you used your abilities to protect your people, a job you wouldn’t trade for the world.

Your cloak was light enough to make fighting easier as you strategically took down the werewolves one by one, observing them and calculating your moves at breakneck speed. You kept yourself at a safe distance. You were physically weak, but you made up for that with your mental strength. 

The fight proved to be effortless. Once the beasts made their retreat, you wiped the sweat off your forehead. The villagers rejoiced over your victory now that they were safe again. 

“Everything is alright now, everyone!” You exclaimed with a modest smile. 

“Thank you so much, _______!” An elderly woman sighed in relief. “If you hadn’t been here when they attacked us…”

“What matters is that nobody was harmed.” You patted her delicate shoulder. “It’s my job to protect you. I just wish they didn’t make such a mess.” You looked over her shoulder, taking note of the destruction the werewolves had caused.

“Leave the damage to us,” a young man replied. “We’ll take care of it! You’ve done enough already, and we‘re forever grateful.”

“Alright.” You nodded, smiling. “Have a good night!”

You spun your staff in the air, congratulating yourself for a job well done, and went on your merry way. You were a well-known mage in your village, the youngest mage of your class. Considering your amazing abilities, you were one of the best mages people could rely on whenever danger lurked in every corner, or to assist them in other magical matters. You even had your own group of students that were eager to learn everything you knew. All your life, your loving and supportive friends and family helped you every step of the way to achieve your goals, and you finally made it. Innocent lives were spared courtesy of your protection, you mastered your magic and were on equal ground with your teachers, and everyone admired you. 

You had it all. You had everything you’ve always wanted. However, you were missing something…

You didn’t have a significant other. Someone to share your love for keeping everyone safe. You were aware you didn’t _need_ a partner, but was it wrong if you felt like you did? Love wasn’t a curse or anything, but the sad truth lingered over you, a dark cloud that wouldn’t go away. Most people did treat you with kindness, but plenty of them never saw you as anything more than a friend or mere acquaintance. In fact, those same people pursued you to gain fame and fortune. Love and companionship never meant anything to them. They didn’t see you as an individual and assumed you were off-limits due to your reputation, much to your never-ending frustration. 

The other mages never received this kind of treatment, but then again they were older than you. Were you that intimidating to everyone just because of your age and incredible power? Nobody knew your desire to find that special someone, but you preferred to keep it that way. You just hoped the villagers would look past your role as a powerful mage.

When you left the village, you pulled up your hood and headed deep into the forest for some relaxation. Being a mage was hard work, but selflessness had no limit to you. Still, even you deserved some time for yourself. 

You made it to your favorite spot near a lake, taking a seat on a rock. Black velvet skies were at their darkest during late hours. A sea of silver stars twinkled in the blanket of darkness. They sparkled in a consistent rhythm, playing a game amongst themselves. 

The forest looked beautiful at night, with the full moon bathing you with its pale light. Its reflection painted the crystalline water. Flowers decorated the dark green grass, a lot of them adorable in your eyes. It was unfortunate that the forest was also home for not-so-adorable creatures. Your nights in the forest had turned into a routine, but you were always on high alert in case there were any threats hidden in the shadows.

A shooting star flashed before you could even blink. 

“I wish I had someone special,” you whispered to nobody but yourself. 

You gazed at the night sky, just thinking. Dreaming. Longing for love. Someday, you would have someone special by your side.

The rustling of the bushes snapped you out of your thoughts, and you sprang up to a fighting stance. You took slow, careful steps forward, clenching your staff. More rustling made you step back. Your eyes darted everywhere, from the shadows to the bushes to the branches. 

“Who’s there?” You called out to the darkness. The silence answered you instead. 

Whatever was spying on you, it wouldn’t catch you by surprise. You murmured a spell, cautious and tense. Your staff illuminated the area with its warm glow. Movement occurred from afar, and you aimed the light in its direction. 

A human ran away from the glow. Wait a minute! A human?

“What in the-?! Hey, you shouldn’t be here! It’s dangerous!” 

Fearing for their safety, you rushed after the person. The chase led you deeper into the forest, but you didn’t care. You could take care of yourself, but the average person that boldly dashed through the thick trees had a low chance of survival. Fortunately, they weren’t alone.

“Stop!” You cried.

Why was someone even here? You rarely encountered anyone else during your nights here. Apprehension crept to your head as the shadows surrounded you. You never expected the deepest parts of the forest to be this frightening. Though you never dared to go further than your usual favorite spot.

But there was no turning back now. You had to save someone before they-

You screeched to a half and stood by a rock. The figure stood under the moonlight peeking through the trees, groaning in pain. Concerned for their well-being, you hurried to their aid only to freeze in place. A shirtless man leaned against a tree, panting heavily. Black locks cascaded down his back. And black fur slowly appeared all over his body, beginning with his arms. His agonizing screams stabbed the air as he collapsed on his knees, trembling and clawing on to the grass. He grew bigger, furrier, and scarier before your very eyes. His pants were torn into shreds while his screams turned into terrifying growls.

 _Oh shit…!!_ It dawned on you like thunder striking the ground, assaulting you with abject terror. _A werewolf!!_

You whirled around, ready to run for your life, but you accidentally broke a twig. You grimaced at the sound. Frozen in your tracks, you heard a menacing growl. You cast a slow glance behind you. And found the werewolf glaring right at you.

Your screams filled the forest, and you attacked him with a random spell before running away. You tightened your grip on your staff until your knuckles became white. You could sense the murderous beast chasing after you, his strides echoing in your ears. Panting like crazy, you picked up speed and focused on your spells. The creature was clearly hellbent on catching you, not even your magic deterred him for long. Losing him became impossible no matter how many times you changed direction, no matter how many spells you had at your disposal. 

Your fear went to overdrive. He continued to get closer and closer. A sharp gasp escaped your lungs, and you sped through the forest, forcing yourself to forget the increasing soreness in your legs and burning sensation in your lungs. If you gave in to fatigue, you were doomed.

Making a quick turn, you skidded to a halt behind a bunch of trees and crouched behind the bushes. You peeked through the leaves, anxiously hoping he didn’t follow. You stayed still, waiting. But you didn’t see anything. The werewolf was gone. 

Overcome with exhaustion and relief, you fell on your knees. Your legs hurt from running so much, you had to crawl to a tree. With a sigh, you let yourself go limp. You finally lost him. With the werewolf gone, you were free to catch your breath.

But a familiar growl made you pause. You rose and tried to perform a spell to defend yourself, but the werewolf lunged right at you. Both of you rolled down a hill, your piercing screams falling on deaf ears. 

The landing sent waves of pain to your back, and the werewolf pinned you to the grass.

“Let me go!!” 

You realized, in horror, that your staff laid beyond your reach. The werewolf growled at you, lethal lavender eyes staring right into your soul. Your heart rate spiked sky high, you tried to break free. You stretched to reach for your staff, but his brute strength made it difficult. His razor-sharp claws tore into your clothes, impaling your arms. 

You swallowed the screams bubbling up in your throat, struggling with all your might and barely touching your staff. Just a little more! The werewolf wasn’t going to get the upper hand. You wouldn’t let him.

His menacing snarl was too close for comfort as he sniffed you, nudging the hood off your head. Then he paused, his eyes widened with shock. Taking advantage of those brief seconds, you grabbed your staff and smacked the beast’s face. 

He collapsed face-first onto the grass with a yelp. You bit back a grunt as you used your bleeding arms for leverage. When you jumped back on your feet, you shot a fierce glare at the werewolf. Blood soaked your tattered sleeves, but you didn’t care.

“Stay back!” You aimed your staff at the beast.

The werewolf rose back up with wobbly, monstrous paws. A nasty bruise covered his face.

“Well?! Come on! Attack me!” You spat with ire. “I dare you!”

Anger overrode your fear as you instinctively stood your ground. The werewolf didn’t try to attack you again. What baffled you more was he started to whimper. He looked almost...stunned? Sad? Guilty? That threw you off, but you didn’t lower your guard.

“I said attack me!!” You taunted him. “What’s wrong with you?! Are you suddenly too scared after I hit your ugly face?!” You could have simply ran away and never look back, but after the scare he gave you, you wanted to give him a piece of your mind.

His ears drooped, and he emitted a low growl. Your eyes weren’t deceiving you. Those eyes expressed genuine remorse, and he appeared to be insulted by your words. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look! Those puppy dog eyes won’t work on me! You guys are nothing but devious killing machines!”

The irritated werewolf moved towards you. You were prepared to attack, but instead of attacking you, he…nuzzled you? Your body stiffened.

“What are you doing?” You pushed him away. “Why the sudden affection?” 

The werewolf growled in annoyance and distress, confusing you further. He moved to the tree behind you and began to carve a word with a claw. Giving the werewolf a wary stare, you tiptoed to see what he was doing. What he was carving appeared to be a word, but as he made each letter, you realized it wasn’t a word. It was a name. A name you happened to recognize.

_H. A. I. J. I._

Shock and bewilderment crossed your face. “No. It…It can’t be.”

The werewolf didn’t face you, let alone get near you again. He averted his eyes, leaving you no choice but to take a few steps towards him.

“Haiji…?” When he didn’t respond, you looked into his eyes. “Haiji, is that really you?”

The werewolf nodded, coaxing you to come closer. You slowly shortened the distance keeping you apart and lowered your staff, knowing you were no longer in any danger. 

“Haiji...”

You remembered now. Haiji was someone you had met months earlier, a skilled fire mage your mentors had assigned to you. He was chosen to assist you with your new role as a teacher. He had been your guide, helping you get acquainted with your new responsibilities, and you were eternally grateful for that.

You were romantically interested in him, but never had the courage to tell him, believing he was only there because you were one of the high-class mages. His beautiful ebony hair reached down to his back, and his sweet lavender eyes had the habit of making your heart throb in your chest. 

Those were the same exact eyes that were looking deep into yours. You wished you had recognized them beforehand, but fighting for survival had blinded you. Now Haiji stood before you as a werewolf, with a bruise you inflicted upon him. He touched your injured arm with his large paw, feeling terrible for what he had done.

“Hey. It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt much.” It was a lie, of course, but you didn’t want to worry him. “Haiji...I’m so sorry.” 

You knelt next to him, placing a hand on his cheek. He flinched and backed away, whining angrily over the injury on his face.

“Damn it, Haiji, it was your fault for scaring me,” you weakly scolded him. Your voice lost its edge, leaving behind your own remorse. He gestured his head to your hood. “Hmmmm? You thought I was a werewolf slayer?” 

Haiji gave a sincere nod. The deadly look he had in his eyes earlier had ceased to exist when he removed your hood. Now it all made sense. He recognized you by your scent. And you didn’t have to be a genius to understand why he attacked you in the first place.

You gently touched his cheek. “Here...” 

You whispered a spell, concentrating your magic on the bruise. The wound gradually disappeared underneath your fingertips. 

“There,” you murmured, patting his cheek. You healed your wounds as well and yanked off the bloody remains of your sleeves.

His furry face brushed your cheek, and you couldn’t help but smile. “I know you’re sorry,” you said. “Haiji...I had no idea you were a werewolf.” 

He lowered his gaze, reluctant to respond to that. It was no secret that he deliberately withheld that information. 

“...Did you believe I’d hate you if I found out?” 

He hesitated, but confirmed it with a nod. Your heart ached for Haiji. Words weren’t required to gather the pieces together. People weren’t...accepting of werewolves, to put it lightly. You weren’t, either...until tonight. All your life you were told werewolves were vile, ferocious monsters that terrorized villagers and haunted them in their nightmares. If word were to spread about Haiji being a werewolf... 

But Haiji wasn’t like them. He was proof that not all werewolves are bad. You knew he wouldn’t harm anyone without a good reason. And so what if he was a werewolf? What were you supposed to do, hate him like everyone else and force yourself to kill him? Haiji was still your partner at magic school, and once you followed your heart, he could become so much more.

“I understand what you mean. People only judge a book by its cover.”

You plopped onto the grass and set your staff to the side. Haiji laid down next to you, looping his big, fluffy tail around your waist. 

You started petting him as you spoke. “Everybody sees me as just this powerful mage who can do anything for anyone. Nobody bothers to look past what I am. It’s like I’m too intimidating just because I’m the youngest mage.” 

Haiji grunted, sharing your disapproval towards your own people. You scratched his ears to calm him down. “It gets worse when they try to take advantage of my reputation, or assume that I’m unapproachable. I don’t get them at all. I’m just as human as everyone else, you know?”

Haiji set his head on your lap as a way to comfort you. You stroked his black fur with a sweet tenderness, he sighed with content. He lazily wagged his tail against your back. 

“I guess we both feel lonely, huh?” Haiji glanced up at you, ears perked up. You smiled at him. “But...we have each other.”

The harmless werewolf barked happily and climbed onto you like a typical friendly dog. Your laugh resonated through the forest. “Haiji!” You were back on the grass, with Haiji attacking you with cuddles. “Haiji, down boy!” He licked your cheeks, making you laugh even more.

Haiji’s cuddles subsided, and he stuck with nuzzling your face. You hugged him, your arms barely taking in his large size.

“Good boy.”

A distant snarl cut your joyous bonding short. Haiji squirmed out of your hug and stood over you. He growled at whatever was watching, shielding you from potential danger.

“Haiji?” You picked up your staff, examining your surroundings.

There weren’t any more sounds, but the two of you doubted the threat would just leave. Then you shrieked when a golden-haired werewolf surprised you. You were ready to attack, but Haiji rescued you by charging at the werewolf. Haiji mercilessly bit and scratched the other werewolf. It was an intense battle, you decided to stay out of unless you were needed. 

When Haiji clawed at his face, the other werewolf stumbled away with a furious snarl. Haiji snarled back. You prepared your staff again in case Haiji needed your help, but he gave you a stern glance. He had it under control, you realized. The two werewolves eyed each other, growling as if they were having a conversation. Growls, snarls, and barks lasted for a while. The werewolf lashed out at him, but Haiji put him in his place with an aggressive growl.

After a long discussion, the other werewolf turned to you, looking apologetic and terrified, and vanished into the forest.

You exhaled a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. “That was...something. Was he a friend of yours?”

Haiji grunted. Feeling paranoid, he glanced at you and pointed his head to the right. 

You nodded, not feeling safe here, either. “Okay. Lead the way.” 

Haiji made sure you stayed by his side as he led you through the forest. He never let you out of his sight, determined to protect you at all costs. You welcomed the sense of security and rewarded him by petting him.

* * *

Haiji brought you to his private cave hidden in the deepest area of the forest, far away from any malevolent creatures. The cave was devoid of light with the exception of the moonlight from above. You had Haiji, a werewolf, as a protector for tonight. Plus he served as a fluffy bed, his paw and tail keeping you warm and cozy. His fur enveloped you with their soothing warmth, you let out a satisfied sigh.

You had a feeling he didn’t expect you to accept him easily, but you proved him wrong. Still, you knew if another person had encountered him, they would have attacked Haiji without a second thought, and in turn he would have had no choice but to fight back. But you...you were different. You instantly saw the good in him even though he wasn’t the mage he had claimed to be this entire time.

You fluffed up his fur and made yourself comfortable in his warm, soft embrace. “What a night,” you mused. “Thank you for keeping me safe, Haiji.”

Haiji expressed his gratitude with cuddles. You stretched your arms in the air, yawning. “Let’s get some sleep.”

He grunted in agreement, gazing at you with a gentle affection. You gave him a weary smile and nuzzled his fur. “I can tell you have a lot to say. I know what you really are, and that can be a lot to handle for both of us. I wish we could talk, but I don’t speak werewolf.” You shrugged, smiling faintly. “But...there’s one thing that I don’t want to wait until morning to tell you.”

Haiji blinked with curiosity. You ruffled his furry head. “You may be a werewolf, but you’re still the same Haiji I know. Nothing can change that. I don’t hate you, and I’m never going to hate you. Ever.”

Although he was a werewolf, Haiji’s expression radiated with reserved happiness. 

“You know, you’re pretty cute when you’re not trying to scare me. Maybe I should get you a collar.” You smirked.

He pouted, a groan rumbling in his throat. You giggled and scratched his ears. He broke into a smile, showing off his teeth that initially left you aghast. But now, they seemed impressive. 

You buried your face in his fur, your eyes fluttering closed. “Good night, Haiji.” 

His nose grazed your cheek. That was all you remembered before you succumbed to sleep.

* * *

You slept without a concern in the world. Rays of sunshine crawled up to your face. Half-awake but reluctant to fully come out of your blissful sleep, you blocked the sunlight with your arm. You felt a hand caressing your hair in a slow, soothing rhythm, you felt yourself drifting back to sleep. A faint hum left your lips, and you pressed your cheek against a hard, muscular chest. 

The lack of fur jerked you out of your slumber. Haiji’s warm smile greeted you. “Good morning.” 

You gasped, realizing he was human again. Being this close to him like this made you blush. Hard features contrasted with his soft-colored eyes, the details of his body tempting you to feel those wonderful abs. Only a thin layer of hair covered his chest.

You snapped out of your daze and got off him, automatically assuming an awkward situation.

“Relax, I got pants. Thank goodness for magic.” He chuckled, sitting up.

“Oh, right, right. Of course.” You chuckled nervously, feeling even more embarrassed now that you were here with the man you were smitten with since the day you met him.

“Hey, _______?” Haiji said after a long silence. 

“Yeah?” 

He rubbed the nape of his neck, trying to find the right words. “Now that I can, you know, talk to you properly...I didn’t have the courage to tell you this before. Hell, I still don’t have it, so bear with me.”

“Okay?” 

“_______…We’ve been partners for…three months? Four? You know, teaching kids and saving people from…my kind, and…there’s just something about you that captivates me…” He trailed off and rubbed his face. “Shit, I’m terrible at this.” He took a long, deep breath, his cheeks tinged with a rosy pink. “Would you like to...go out sometime?”

You were so used to others seeing you as either a friend or simply a famous mage, you were speechless. “What?”

Taken aback by your brief answer, the color in his cheeks intensified. Widened eyes turned into a puzzled glower. “What do you mean ‘what’?” Did I stutter?” 

“No, it’s just…”

“I open my heart to you, and that’s all I get?” Haiji huffed out his annoyance. 

“Haiji, I didn’t mean to offend you. You… _want_ to get to know me better? No ulterior motives?”

“What the hell kind of question is that?” 

“That’s what everyone has when they ask me out.”

Haiji scowled. “I’ll pretend you didn’t imply how many people approached you…” 

Was he jealous? That was oddly pleasing, but you refrained from showing it. Still, it was pretty cute. 

“Even if someone didn’t have an agenda, I still would’ve said no.”

Haiji’s featured relaxed. It was the honest truth. He had owned your heart long before anyone tried to charm you. No competition for him.

“Anyway…To answer your question, no. I don’t have ulterior motives. I don’t want fame or fortune…well, more than what I already have.” The corners of his lips slightly quirked upward. “I want to get to know you, not just as a mage, but as a _person_. You accepted me for who I am, and you know damn well I accept you for who you are. That’s what love is about, right?”

He inhaled a breath, stunned with what he just said. So were you. Hope and happiness warmed your heart, you wanted to jump with joy. He loved you! Haiji loved you for you!

Ignoring how flustered he had become after his confession, you gave him a tight hug. 

“Huh? What?” He blushed with uncertainty and surprise.

“Haiji...Thank you. I appreciate that very much.”

Haiji secured his arms around your waist, a gesture that had never felt so right until now. You caressed his chest, appreciating the only body hair he had. For now.

“About being a werewolf…I use my magic to hide…certain parts.” 

“What?”

Instead of explaining it, he snapped his fingers. His arms, legs, and ears reverted back to how they looked like when he was a werewolf. But less ferocious. His fluffy tail rested behind him.

You felt your smile widening despite your best efforts to remain calm. “You look adorable!” 

“No, I don’t.” He burst into a shade of crimson, his ears reacting to his mood. 

“Yes, you do.” You tackled him with a hug, showering him with all the affection he could ever have. 

“Sooooooo...” Haiji took your hand, his expression cute and casual. “Want to date the beast?”

“Haiji, compared to all my other ‘admirers’, you’re nowhere close to a beast. But you are a...sexy beast.” You were a bold one for saying it, but with him having those good looks, you just couldn’t resist.

Haiji smirked, letting you know he was proud of you for having great taste. “I’m glad you noticed.” 

His hard chest met yours as he tilted your head up. The light hue of his eyes put you in a trance. Haiji was the most attractive man you’ve ever seen, you couldn’t believe he belonged to you. He parted his lips, no longer able to resist. You closed your eyes, anticipating the kiss of your wildest dreams. He firmly planted his lips on yours, possessing a controlled passion that left you weak with desire. The kiss exceeded your fantasies, their powerful hold keeping you prisoner.

You mewled and slipped your hands to his prickly cheeks, kissing him without restraint. His arms trapped you in his strong embrace, and he placed a paw behind your head, pushing you deep into the kiss. Your arms linked around his neck, losing yourself in the moment. Losing yourself to your feelings. One kiss was all he needed to weaken your senses. And you welcomed the dizzying sensations coursing through your helpless body. Again and again he devoured your mouth, preventing you from thinking clearly. You submitted to him with no resistance, allowing him to kiss you to his heart’s content. 

He eventually pulled away, breaking the spell. Labored breaths mingled between you two, your eyes locked together. 

“I love you so much,” he panted, barely audible.

“I love you too.” You blinked twice, recovering from the romantic scene that transpired.

His thumb trailed your lower lip, hinting at another kiss. “Let’s keep our relationship a secret.”

“I agree...But know that this beauty won’t let anyone take away the beast.” 

The two of you shared another passionate kiss and found yourselves lying on the ground. A deeper intimacy from your werewolf lover was inevitable, and you embraced it with open arms. If the village forbade this blossoming romance, then so be it.


End file.
